Kite/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Kite mainpic.png|Kite's appearance on the 2011 version Kite design.jpg|Kite's 2011 anime design ChimeraKiteDesign.jpg|Kite as a Chimera Ant Hunters Association silhouette.png|Kite appears in a silhouette with other Hunters Kite hits Gon.png|Kite vs. Gon Kite_kills_the_fox_bear.png|Kite slices the foxbear in half Kite fires at the Chimera ants nest.png|Kite fires at a Chimera Ant nest 76 - Crazy Slots.png|Kite's Crazy Slots 76 - Kite reveals himself.png|Kite reveals himself to Killua and Gon. 76 - Kite reacts to Killua being bit.png|Kite reacts quickly to Killua's being bitten. 76 - Kite remembers Gon.png|Kite remembers Gon. Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Kite meets Gon and Killua 76 - Kite reminisces about Ging.png|Kite reminisces about his first encounter with Ging-san. Young kite stealing with some animals.png|Younger Kite with his animals 76 - Young Kite in the sewers.png|Young Kite in the sewers. 76 - Kite searches for Ging.png|Kite searching for Ging. 76 - Kite learns about Gon's existence.png|Kite learns of Gon's existence. 76 - Kite's tachi.png|Kite's tachi Kite reunites with Ging.png|Ging and Kite 79 - Hunters enter NGL.png|Hunters enter NGL Kaito, Gon y Killua (1).png|Kite, Gon and Killua running across the NGL HxHep81.png|Kite's Hatsu Kaito vs Rammot 'Hormigua Quimera'.JPG|Kite vs Rammot 82 - Gon, Killua, and Kite versus Yunju's team.png|Ready to face Yunju's Squad Kite x And x Slots.png|Kite with his Crazy Slots active HxH Gif- (9).gif HxH Gif- (13).gif Kite vs Yunju.png|Kite vs Yunju 82 - Yunju defeated.png|Kite finishing off Yunju KiteRifle.png|Kite victorious -HorribleSubs-_Hunter_X_Hunter_-_83_-1080p-.mkv_snapshot_19.21_-2013.06.09_19.35.55-.jpg|Kite's Scythe Neferpitou with Kite's head.png|Kite's decapitated head Kite in glass cage while Neferpitou watches.png|Kites body inside a block of ice Kite controlled by Pitou.png|Kite is controlled by Pitou's Puppeteering 116 - Kite.png|Kite's fate 130 - Pitou and Gon find a dead Kite.png|Kite's dead body Kite is born.png|Kite's birth 109 - Colt and young Kite.png|a young Kite with Colt Chimera Ant Kite.png|Kite with Colt Kite-reborn.jpg|Kite swinging her sword Kite-Ant-Portrait.png|A close-up on Kite Kite.png|Kite Koala with Kite.png|Koala's "confessions" to Kite Koala and Kite.png|Kite stopping Koala Gon with Kite - 147.png|Kite and Gon Gon and Kite - 147.png|Gon apologizing to Kite Kite - 147.png|Kite smiling |-|1999 Anime= Kite 1999.png|Kite in the 1999 anime Kite and foxbear 1999.jpg|Kite and the foxbear |-|Manga= Kite saves Gon from being killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon Kaito 4.jpg|Kite's Rifle KiteReunion1.png|Kite meets Gon again Kite_ant_arc.png|Kite in NGL Chap 198 - Kite loses his arm.png|Kite loses his arm. Kaito 3.jpg|Kite's Mace Chap 199 - Neferpitou holds Kite's head.png|Neferpitou holds Kite's severed head KiteReunion2.png|The "new" Kite after retrieval |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter_187.png Infiltration.jpg Pros.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 1.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 2.jpg 302 Target.jpg 305 Unfortunate.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume26cover.jpg|Kite with Gon, Meruem, and Neferpitou on Volume 26 |-|Openings & Endings= Kite in Departure! -second version-.png|Kite with his scythe Kite in fourth opening.png|Kite in fourth opening |-|Merchandise= KiteMBH.jpg |-|Movies= Tumblr_inline_mwf8lveyQ81qb88dq.png|Kite in the ending credits of Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission |-|Other Media= Chimera_ant_arc_poster.png|Kite in the Chimera Ant arc poster Kite card 1.jpg|Card 1 Kite card 2.jpg|Card 2 Kite card 3.jpg|Card 3 Kite card 4.jpg|Card 4 Kite card 5.jpg|Card 5 Kite card 6.jpg|Card 6 Kite card 7.jpg|Card 7 Kite card 8.jpg|Card 8 Kite card 9.jpg|Card 9 Kite card 10.jpg|Card 10 Kite card 11.jpg|Card 11 Kite card 12.jpg|Card 12 Kite card 13.jpg|Card 13 Kite card 14.jpg|Card 14 Kite card 15.jpg|Card 15 Kite Card 16.jpg|Card 16 Kite Card 17 SR+.jpg|Kite Card 17 00000715 (1).jpg|Kite Card 18 00000715.jpg|Kite Card 19 00000846.jpg|Kite Card 20 00000846 (1).jpg|Kite Card 21 00000962 (1).jpg|Kite Card 22 00000962.jpg|Kite Card 23 45 xKite05.jpg|Kite Card 24 88 xKite08.jpg|Kite Card 25 41 xKite21.jpg 42 xKite22.jpg 43 xKite23.jpg 44 xKite24.jpg 01 xKite27.jpg 02 xKite28.jpg 53 xKite.gif 54 xKite.jpg HxH Card (7).png HxH BC (10).png 00001647.png kite tanabata ver2.jpg kite festival chibi.png Kite (1).png Kite (2).png Kite (3).png Kite (4).png Kite (5).png Kite (19).png Kite (6).png Kite (7).png Kite (8).png Kite (9).png Kite (10).png Kite (11).png Kite (12).png Kite (13).png Kite (14).png Kite (15).png Kite (16).png Kite (17).png Kite (18).png Kite (20).png H x H Cards- (4).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (2).png Summer Festival (1).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (5).png kite card 01.png Card7656.jpg Card 763.jpg Little Kite - Halloween Ver.jpg kite card 02.png Young Kite Halloween Chibi.png Kite - Pirate ver card.jpg Kite - Pirate ver card+.jpg Kite - Pirate ver chibi.png Kite card 03.png Kite card 04.png kite.gif|link=Kite/Image Gallery a.jpeg|link=Kite/Image Gallery Kite card121.jpg